Tutankhamun's Curse
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: summary inside.
1. Prologe

ASAP: This is probably going to be my favorite story!

Summary: Did you ever wonder if Tutankhamun's (toot-an-KAH-mun) curse was real? Well Yami knows it is, but the others don't believe in curses. When they go to Egypt for a trip, they stumble upon his tomb. They decide to dig it up. Yami tries to stop them, but they won't listen. What they don't realize is that they are in-dangering innocent people in Egypt. Can they reverse the curse, or will people die before they can?

I do not own Yugioh!

* * *

Ancient Egypt, 5020 years ago

The young pharaoh, Tutankhamun, was playing with his friends in the garden. They were playing with a ball they found, when Tut bounced it to high and it landed in the road.

''I'll get it!'' he said.

He ran into the street. He kneeled down and picked up the ball, but he wasn't aware of a chariot coming. The chariot was going at full speed down the road, then it crashed right into Tut's side. He screamed in pain as his ribs were broken, then he hit his head on the ground, dead. All of the people were horror stricken. Tears ran down people's faces.

Once the family found out, they had there high priest embalm him. The day it was finished, they put Tut's most favorite things in his coffin. The father was so angry he put a curse on his tomb, so no one would bother their son in his peace.

''In the name of my son, I here by put a curse on his tomb!'' said the father.

The walls started to glow, and chanting was heard. The coffin now had the curse on the side in Egyptian. The father smiled.

''Now you may rest in peace my son. No one will bother you now'' he whispered.

He then went back to his family, still remembering the curse.

And that was how the curse of Tutankhamun was made.

* * *

ASAP: Wow, that was quick. Oh, and people do think Tut was killed by a chariot, but the curse I just made up. I mean the curse is real, but I don't know how it was made or what it says

Yami: I thought it was good

Shana: Me too

ASAP: Thanks guys! Oh, and one more thing, this was before Yami was born

Yami: Then how do I know so much about him?

Shana: Please R&R!


	2. Nightmares

ASAP: And here is chapter 2 of ''Tutankhamun's Curse''

Shana: Are you really going to Egypt one day?

ASAP: Yes

Yami: On to the story!

**Lets see, do I look like I own Yugioh?**

'blah'= Thoughts

_'blah' = _Dreams

_**'blah'**_= Yami's dream

{[blah}] = Yami to ASAP

{blah} = ASAP to Yami

'**blah' = **Creepy voice

Enjoy!

* * *

Present Day

_**He was running, he didn't know where, he was just running. He was trying to get away from him. Then he heard laughter. His eyes widened in fear. Now he had to go! **_

**''You can not escape me''**

**''I am everywhere''**

**''I'm coming for you''**

**''The darkness has come''**

**''Amounet!''**

Yami woke up in a cold sweat. He was panting hard from his dream. Sweat was running down his face. After a few minutes he calmed down, then he laid his head on his pillow.

'Amounet' he thought 'Where have I heard that name before?'

He sighed again and went to sleep, this time without the nightmare.

* * *

At the same time Yami was having his dream, so was ASAP.

_I was running. I was running in the palace from ancient Egypt. I was trying to get away from him. I turned a corner and saw something I thought I'd never see..._

_Blood._

_It was everywhere. On the floor, on the walls, and on the celling. Then I saw something. I saw a figure on the ground, all covered in blood. I walked closer to it. When I was close enough, I saw who it was. Once I saw him, my eyes widened in horror. The figure was..._

_Yami._

_I rushed over to him, trying to get him awake. When he didn't respond, I checked his pulse, only to find none. Tears filled my eyes._

_''_**The end is near''**

**''You have to reverse the curse''**

**''Please hurry''**

**''We only have so little time''**

ASAP woke up. She was panting from the dream. Then she thought back to what the voice said.

'Reverse the curse' she thought 'What curse?'

She sighed and laid down, then went back to sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

Somewhere in Egypt, the walls of a tomb started to glow, and chanting was heard.

* * *

ASAP was now awake and decided to mind link Yami to see if he was alright.

{Hey Yami, you ok?}

{[Yeah, I just had a bad dream last night}]

{Me too}

{[Ok, well, come to the game shop with the others today}]

{Ok}

{[Bye}]

{Bye}

Yami shut off the mind link. ASAP finished eating breakfast and went into the living room.

* * *

And that is chapter 2!

Please R&R!


	3. Surprising News

ASAP: Chapter 3 in the hooooouuuusssee!

Yami: To much sugar

Shana: Yep

ASAP: Oh shut up!

Shana: -rolls eyes-

Yami: Let's just get started

**1,2,3. Who owns Yugioh? Well it's not me!**

'_blah_'= Thoughts

Enjoy!

* * *

It was now noon, and ASAP was walking out the door with Shana. Yugi called a little while earlier and told them to be at the Game Shop at 12:15, since it only took 15 minutes for them to get there. ASAP was still thinking about the dream she had, and wondered if it had a connection to Yami's dream. (or more like nightmare)

She sighed and continued walking, until they reached the Game Shop. She grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. The bell went off and she walked in.

She and Shana walked into the living room to see Yami, Yugi, Atem, Joey, Kaiba, Ishizu, and Heba sitting. She smiled and sat on a chair.

A few minutes later, they heard the bell go off again. Then came Ryou and Malik, with Marik and Bakura behind them, whispering to each other about destroying the Pharaoh and stealing his powers, gaining world domination.

ASAP chuckled to herself. It was always amusing to hear the two Yamis talking about world domination. The four sat down and waited to hear what Yugi had to say.

''Alright'' Yugi said ''I called you hear because they found something that may surprise you''

''Well spit it out, shrimp!'' Bakura yelled.

'''Kura! Be nice!'' Ryou scolded.

Bakura growled, but did as told and shut his yap. Marik was holding his hands to his mouth, trying to keep in the giggles that wanted to come out. Yami could only roll his eyes at the two. At least _he_ was the sane one in the group of Yamis.

Yugi blinked multiple times before continuing.

''Ok, as I was saying. They just announced that they finally found King Tut's tomb, and that they were going to show the expedition on T.V. at 12:45'' Yugi said, grinning.

Everyone cheered except Yami and ASAP, who only starred wide eyed. The others looked at them.

''Hey, Yami and ASAP, are you guys not happy about it?'' Malik asked.

Yami and ASAP looked at each other before saying at the same time:

''Pharaoh Tutankhamun's Tomb?!''

* * *

ASAP: And there's chapter 3!

Shana: -looks at script- O...k?

Yami: -comes back with Anubis- What'd I miss?

Shana: -hands Yami script-

Yami: -reads the script- 0_0

ASAP: Read and Review please!


	4. The trip to Egypt

ASAP: And chapter 4 is up!

Shana: Oh boy

Yami: -talking with Anubis-

Enjoy!

* * *

''Yeah, his tomb. Why?'' Ryou said.

Yami and ASAP could only stare at them, to shocked to say anything. The others shook their heads and sighed.

''And'' Yugi said ''I got us tickets to go to Egypt for a month so that we can see his tomb!''

The others starred at Yugi in shock, but then cheered yet again.

''All right! I can't believe we're going back to Egypt!'' Heba exclaimed.

The others nodded in agreement, except Yami and ASAP, who were still shocked stiff.

'Oh no' Yami thought.

''Guys, we can't go there'' ASAP said.

The others, except Yami, looked at her.

''Why?'' they said at the same time.

''Because of the curse'' Yami said.

The others, including Ishizu, held a dumbfounded look.

''What curse?'' Atem asked.

Yami looked at Atem, surprised he didn't know.

''The curse of Tutankhamun'' ASAP said.

Everyone's eyes widened, then they busted out laughing. Now Yami and ASAP were confused. Why were they laughing?

''Ha! You expect us to believe that? Curses aren't real, bakas!'' Marik said.

Yami could only glare at Marik, who was to busy laughing to notice the glare. ASAP glared at the others, who were also to busy laughing to notice it. After a while the laughter died down, and everyone looked at Yami and ASAP, who had the look of murder in their eyes.

''Alright, pack your things. The plane leaves at 2. Come meet us at KaibaCorp. at 1:30 so Kaiba can take us in his limo'' Yugi said.

Kaiba glared at Yugi, but then Joey told him something that made him smirk.

''Ok'' Kaiba said ''I'll take you all in my limo'' and with that, he and Joey left.

Yugi and the others blinked. The others left too after a few minutes.

ASAP stopped walking and turned to Yami and whispered:

''Do you think we should stop them with our Shadow Magic?''

As it turns out, ASAP had Light Magic and Shadow Magic, which no one has.

''No. If we can distract them, then they won't see the tomb'' Yami whispered back.

ASAP nodded. Then added through their mind link;

{But what about the people digging up the tomb?}

{[Don't worry. We'll figure out something}]

ASAP mentally nodded and walked up to Shana, who was going out the door.

* * *

The group was now at KaibaCorp.. Kaiba called his limo driver, who drove up a few minutes later. They all got in and he drove away.

* * *

At Airport

The group got out of the limo and rushed to the plain, which was about to lift off. Yugi and the others sighed with relief.

Yami and ASAP sat next to each other, whispering things to each other in Egyptian. In a few hours the group would be in Egypt.

* * *

ASAP: And that is chapter 4!

Shana: Oh sweet god

Yami: Oh Ra

Anubis: Please R&R!


End file.
